


[ART] Give me the tour

by pocketcosmic



Series: Pocket's Kink Bingo fills [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's What If
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Star-Lord T'Challa, anthro/human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcosmic/pseuds/pocketcosmic
Summary: Star-Lord is known for screwing all types of beings across the galaxy.This universe's Star-Lord is no different.MCU Kink Bingo Round 5Square: Characters are Furries
Relationships: Howard the Duck (Marvel)/T'Challa (Marvel)
Series: Pocket's Kink Bingo fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188863
Kudos: 2
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	[ART] Give me the tour

**Author's Note:**

> One day, What-If will premiere and people will come looking for Star-Lord T'Challa content and they'll just find this crap.


End file.
